


Swindle's Latest Scheme

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ultharkitty's fic party: http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/32016.html?view=242960&posted=1#cmt242960</p><p>Prompt: Combaticon of your choice and Trypticon - Big and Bigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swindle's Latest Scheme

"You can open the cage now!" Swindle yelled. Brawl hauled on the lever and the door slowly rose, allowing the furious Dinobot to rush out.  
  
He stared around wildly, his tail lashing from side to side. "Me Grimlock not happy!" he roared. "Me Grimlock say this OUTRAGEOUS! Me Grimlock gonna tell Wheeljack! You Swindle GOT IT COMING!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Swindle leaned against the side of the cage whilst Brawl, although he didn't really doubt Swindle's plan, nevertheless looked up at the Dinobot with a slightly worried expression.  
  
His optics widened when Grimlock glared at the two Combaticons. "You Swindle, you _history_ when Autobots find I prisoner," he roared, advancing.  
  
Brawl clutched at Swindle. "Maybe we oughtta go! I'm almost outta ammo!" he whispered. But the TRex suddenly stopped in his tracks as a mighty _"boom, boom, boom!"_ rang out, the ground shaking. Grimlock stared up, his jaw falling open.  
  
Brawl looked over his shoulder and gasped also at the advancing towering figure behind them. But he felt a little better - seeing how Trypticon _was_ a Decepticon.  
  
The behemoth came to a halt. A huge shadow loomed over them. Swindle, aware of Trypticon's capabilities and deciding pragmatism was a sensible option, stayed close to Brawl. "Well - uh - hiya Tryptibabes How'yre doin'?" he yelled out cordially, pleased he'd remembered what Octane said about the 'pet names.'  
  
"ROWRRRRRR ..." Tripticon glowered down at them, his mouth opening to reveal a red fiery cavern. Huge metal panels gleamed in the thin light. Then be began to advance again, his hands held up in front, claws extended. "ROWRRRR!!!" His roar echoed away through the nearby mountains.  
  
The grin disappeared from Swindle's face. "Oh Primus!" he whispered. "Perhaps this was a bad idea. You could be right, Maybe we oughtta get outta here!!"  
  
But he needn't have worried. The behemoth had stopped again, his red optics sparkling; for he had suddenly caught sight of Grimlock. **"RAWRRRR!!!!"** he declared, his mouth spreading into a grin, his fingers waggling.  
  
And Grimlock seemed equally rapt. "Hey! Me Grimlock LIKE big Dinobot!" he declared, bouncing up and down. "Me Grimlock not mind being captured. Me be your friend! Me no _care_ what Wheeljack say!"  
  
A huge hand reached down and scooped Grimlock up; and then Trypticon was holding him and tickling his tummy with a claw, whie the Dinobot squirmed in the crook of his arm and his delighted laughter filled the air.  
  
Swindle relaxed. His grin back, he turned to a confused looking Brawl. "See - told ya it's be all right!' he said. "Like I said. Big - and Bigger. We're gonna make a fortune outta these two!"


End file.
